May Day!
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: Story of Skye May in the DG. Friends with Liam O'Donovan and Frank Matthews. Based on TBR Series 1. Rated T to be safe about some mild violence scenes. Short Liam/OC.
1. The Introduction

**Chapter 1**

**Skye's POV**

"SKYE! LIAM! FRANK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Sup Gina?" I said. I was using my cheeky tone. We're used to getting called downstairs at flipping 3am in the morning. So it wasn't unusual. Usually its cos we booby-trapped the office or accidentally put the flour on top of the cupboard in a special way which made it fall on top of the next person who opens it. Anyway we didn't do any of that last night; we'd been too busy pulling pranks all day.

We strolled casually downstairs only to confront a floury Gina, a foamy, wet Mike and a green Tracy. I sniggered as Tracy glared at me. I immediately shut up after that. "Do you have ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS?" Mike hissed in a very menacing tone, pointing at Gina, Tracy and finally him.

"Nothing at all" I confessed before skipping back up to bed. Damn I was exhausted!

Apparently Liam and Frank were innocent too, even though I should know as I was with them all day yesterday.

**Next Morning**

I was our turn to make the breakfast today. When it was just about ready in the oven Liam shouted "BREAKFAST!" before the smoke alarm went off! It's so funny cos it happens every time it's our turn to make breakfast.

The food wasn't burnt, much, but it was still edible. After our half scorched meal I strolled into the living room. Liam and Frank decided to have a game of pool with Johnny, so I sat back and watched TV. Suddenly I was awoken from my habitat (the sofa) when I heard shoving. All of a sudden, Johnny fell over the sofa and onto my lap. He quickly got up, not wanting to look awkward, and then threw himself at Liam! I realized it was another one of those I win you lose fights. I comforted Tee who was upset about his brother in a fight. Mike and Gina charged in grabbing one each of the boys. Johnny had a scratch on the side of his face which had a plaster put over it. Liam, on the other hand, had a bleeding lip. That got mopped up too.

Later on around dinner time, Liam, Frank and I were trying to find a way to stop Tracy making her chicken and banana pizza for tea. We succeeded by telling her we rather like ham and pineapple. So she got out those ingredients instead. Phew! I just realized, we haven't pulled one prank today, and it's nearly bedtime. "I can't wait to see how everyone enjoys their shaving foam cake". Yes that's right we sabotaged the others' all the slices of cake apart from ours. Everyone hated their cake except us. HEHE!

Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted! Night!

**A/N If anyone wants to send me characters in the reviews, feel free. I'll choose a few and have them appear at different times in the series.**


	2. Damn Flashbacks

**Chapter 2**

**Skye's POV**

_I sat in my room, on my own. Mum had walked out on me because I remind her of Dad. Dad died last night, it was because he was ill. He had an illness that no-one could cure, so he went away and Mum said he isn't coming back. So Mum got ready and told me she was going away and wasn't coming back. I thought she was dying to but she wasn't, she was just walking out on me, she left me on my own. I screamed and cried for her, mind you, I was only 6._

Urrgh! Those damn flashbacks!

_I've been alone for 2 years now. No-one has come for me, not Mum, not anyone. Hang on! There's someone at the door, they're opening it. "Who is it" I shouted. Suddenly a middle-aged man came into my room and calmly told me to pack my stuff and come with him to a nice place called Elmtree House, a care home. Mum used to tell me about those places, and how she would never dream of sending her 'little princess' there. He said his name was Mike so I asked Mike where my Mum was. That was when it happened; he told me my Mum was no longer in this world. I don't know why he was wording it like that, I mean I was 8 and my Dad had died 2 years ago and I knew that then. But my Mum was now gone too. She was running across the road when suddenly she got... well... y'know...sort of hit... kinda by a car._

Whoa! Anyway I guess that's my story spread, both my parents are 'No longer in this world' as Mike says.Anyway, less of the sad, soppy stuff before my eyes start watering. Guess what while Frank was visiting his Grandad, Liam and I sold Tracy's cake this time and yes encountered that big, scary, burly man who dragged us across the street for the second time but luckily we fought him off us and outran him as we knew that if he brought us back again our fate would be before us. We made £55 this time. We'd hit the jackpot! We could buy burgers and chips when Frank gets back to cheer him up instead of getting into trouble for doing the dive. So apart from the flashbacks today was great!


	3. Disaster Strikes!

Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes!

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've had loads of homework and Assessments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker Returns, just Skye May.**

**Skye's POV**

_It's my birthday! It's my birthday! I'm gonna spend my money!_

It is actually my birthday, and I'm going to spend my money with Liam and Frank at the superstore. I can't wait! The only downside is Tracy has to come to and supervise us to make sure we don't get into any trouble. I was so looking forward to a birthday burger dive!

I got a special birthday breakfast, waffles with golden syrup oozing all over it, and I wore my Luminous green vest top, black leggings and my luminous green converse. My cap was the same colour too. As you can tell, I love luminous green! I only wear it on special occasions, like today.

I went to the shops and it was great. I bought loads of practical joke kits while Tracy was admiring some 'nice' clothes. We also managed to do my birthday burger dive when Tracy was in the makeup and Jewellery store. I managed to get something for Tracy, so she didn't get suspicious.

**The Next Day**

When I woke up the next morning I was upset to see a bowl of cornflakes put in front of me, no more waffles for another year! Then I overheard a meeting between Mike, Gina and Tracy about how the council had made budget cuts and if we didn't stick to them, Elmtree would be shut down and we'd have to move to: BURNEYWOOD! Or BURNEYHELL as I'd like to call it! I decided I'd have to break the news to Liam and Sapphire, at the very least.

"Liam! Sapphire! Come here a sec!" I shouted.

"What's goin' on Skye?" Liam asked in his cockney accent.

"Yeah! What's so majorly important that you have to tell us right now?" Sapph complained.

"I heard Tracy, Mike and Gina talking about the council and budget cuts!" I explained

"And?" They said in unison.

"And if we don't stick to them, Elmtree will be shut down and we'll be sent elsewhere. That's code for: We'll be sent to BURNEYHELL!" I whisper/screamed!

"Ok, ok! We'll call all the kids for a meeting in my room and we'll discuss what everyone thinks we should do about it." Liam stated.

"Good idea. Thanks for letting us know Skye!" Sapphire said.

**Later that Day**

"WHAT IS GOIN' ON? WHERE'S ALL THE FURNITURE! MIKE! TRACY! COME HERE QUICK!" We heard Gina scream.

**In the 'Boys' Room**

"Liam, Sapphire, Skye! What were you thinking?"Mike questioned us.

"It had nothing to do with me! I told all of them freaks it would never work, and I am NOT sharing bath water with other people!" Sapphire confessed. It was true. She had nothing to do with any of this.

"Who would even think of sh-?"

"Gus" Everyone except Gus said.

"Listen. I'm sorry guys but this isn't going to work. We can't live like this. The council will shut us down because this would be living in bad conditions." Mike apologised.

Mike and Gina left but Tracy stayed.

"Sapphire, Harry!" She whisper/shouted.

**A few Hours Later**

"Oh My God! There's a camera crew and everything here! News reporters, journalists. Wow!" I exclaimed.

But we all knew why that was. Tracy was protesting on the roof of the house, with an angry Gina saying it was a bad example to the kids.

"I so want to go up there too!" Liam and I said. Mike glared at us. Normally I would have sniggered but Mike suddenly shouted.

"Lily! Get down from there right now!"

I looked up and saw Lily clamber onto the roof. I could tell by their lips that Tracy was trying to convince her to come down.

Suddenly, Lily slipped on a tile, collided with the roof of the porch and hit the ground harshly. I screamed because I thought she was dead. Mike was saying that she wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead there was no way. Gina was having a go at Tracy because she really likes Lily and Tracy was...crying?

**Later On**

We all sat at the table, staring into space, thinking about what had happened that day. There was a flash of light at the window. Liam and I got up and stormed to the door.

"GET LOST!"I shouted

"CLEAR OFF!" shouted Liam at the same time.

When we shut the door, a woman came into the room with Mike following close behind her. Her name was Leanne Spinks and she had come to close Elmtree down while an investigation was being held to why Lily fell off the roof. Unfortunately Mike was being put on a trial but until the results, Mike wasn't working here anymore. The worst news was we were all being placed elsewhere. Some were going to other care homes; some were going to temporary or emergency foster homes. Liam wasn't having this so we barricaded ourselves into the cellar. Well, everyone apart from Sapphire and Harry did.

**When Mike and Tracy found out where we hid**

We heard Sapphire say "Liam, Skye let me in!"

"No tricks?"He asked

"It's me Liam!" She said, irritated.

"Let her in!" I whispered.

He nodded and let her in. Sapphire barged in and shut the door and barricaded it to block Mike from getting in.

She started talking to us about how Leanne was going to call the police if we didn't come out and how she thought it would be better to show them that they don't own us even though they think they do.

So they decided to come out. I didn't though. I hid in the corner of the cellar waiting for the sound of all the cars driving off. I was about to come out when I heard hammering and realised that the place was being boarded up. I sat and waited until I heard the van drive off then got loads of food out and had a big celebration feast!

**A few Weeks later**

I was sitting in the lounge watching TV when I heard a noise, it sounded like it was coming from the boys toilets. Great! I'd had a perfect time, doing whatever I wanted whenever I wanted, no rules, peace and quiet and they hadn't switched the water or electricity off, which meant: TV, Computer, Fridge, Microwave, Bath, Shower, Toilet, Water, Food and Drink etc. Now I was being robbed by some bozo. Suddenly, I heard a familiar cockney accent say:

"What's goin' on in ere then?"

Liam.

"What are you doing here Liam?"I asked

"I could ask ya the same question Skye." He replied

"I never went anywhere; I hid in the cellar until the place was boarded up. Then I was convinced that I could come out. I've had weeks of lush happiness and excitement on my own, in my own bed. What about you, how did you escape from BURNEYHELL?!" I answered and asked.

"Well I never went either did I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been on the run all these weeks aven't I"

"Where's all your stuff? You're so dirty. Look go and have a wash and then we'll talk about it."

"Ok, thanks Skye." He answered

**Later that Day**

I heard a screwdriver and a worked up, irritated Gina speak. I called Liam and decided to have some fun.

The door opened and Gina stood there speechless.

"Y'alright Gina "Liam asked.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I jeered.

Gina turned around, frowned and stormed inside, slamming the door in the workman's face.

She had a right go at us for making the house messy.

"Actually it was very tidy until Liam came along and messed the place up!" I stated

"Hey!" he said, pretending to look hurt.

Gina had a go at him instead.

"I'm gonna have to call the police!"She said

"What!" We said in unison.

"To tell them that you're okay."

"Oh" we relaxed a bit.

**Later on, when the ones that went to Burneywood came back**

"Carmen what happened to your eye?" I asked.

"This boy stole all her stuff and beat her up when she asked for it back." Sapph explained.

"Tell you what, you can share mine and Tee's clothes until you get some new ones, and you can share some of my makeup if you want. Is that alright Tee?" I said

"Yeah, sure it is" Tee said.

We ran off just as I heard one of Liam and Sapphire's conversations.

"Ave you eard bout Lily, she's gonna be ok, only a couple of broken bones."

"Well, she's gonna have a couple more when I get a hold of her."

"Ooooo! Harsh!" Liam commented.

"Well, it's her fault we got sent to Burneyhell in the first place." Sapphire said.

**By the end of the day Carmen and Lily became friends again, after their big fall out about Burneywood, Johnny didn't jump off the roof for attention because Tee stopped him and Mike got to keep his job.**


	4. The Return of the Blue Falcon!

**The Return of Blue Falcon!**

**No One's POV**

It was a typical day in the DG and there was a new girl in the office. A strangely familiar new girl to Skye though.

**Skye's POV**

I swear that the new girl sounds like Lex, but it can't be, she's still with her Mum and Dad. Her Mum and Dad are so strict and they were horrid to Elektra while I was still in the area. Lex and I go well back, while I was in the local care home in the area, I'd hang around with Lex in a group called the Cobra's. That was before Elektra and my best friend, Cally, was sent to a Youth Detention centre for 6 months and I was sent to a different care home.

**Elektra's POV**

"Hello Elektra, I'm Mike"

"I'm Gina"

"And I'm Tracy"

"Now Elektra, your social worker just needs to finish the paperwork and then she will leave. Would you like Tracy to go with you and introduce you to the other kids?" Mike asked.

"Do you mind if I go on my own, I feel kind of awkward when there are adults around?" I answered.

"Whatever ya think's best for ya babe." Gina answered.

"Thankyou" I replied.

I walked out the room with a frown on my face.

When I walked into the room there was a familiar girl playing pool with 2 boys. It was Skye! I tried to hide my excitement by telling the pink and fluffy girl that was admiring my hair to shut up.

"Who's in charge" I asked

"Oh...I" the pink girl who was called Carmen explained.

"Are you deaf or something?! I said who's in charge?" I said

Everyone's heads turned towards a boy in a red top holding a pool cue.

"Right!" I said.

I walked over to the pool table as he put the cue down, then I pushed over the pool table and he hit the floor with a bang.

"Come on then!" I said raising my voice.

"I ain't gonna fight you!" he said as a boy who apparently was his best friend called Frank helped him up. "I don't fight girls." He said.

I stormed out the room angry that he didn't fight back.

**Skye's POV**

I just stared as Elektra stormed out the room. Frank and I were the only ones that didn't look at Liam.

"Why'd ya look at me, go fight your own battles for once." He said. "Come on Frank, come on Skye." He said. We followed him out the room.

**Later that day**

I bumped into Elektra in the corridor and she said

"Hey Skye! It's been a while, how ya doin'?" She asked.

All I could say was "Why did you push Liam?"

"At all the other care homes I've been to they've beaten me up on my first day so I wanted to get it over with." She answered.

"What, by pushing Liam? That could have really hurt him, and if it did, everyone would hate you!" I said.

"So, come on Skye we don't need him!" She said.

"What do you mean us, because I've changed, I'm not into that stuff anymore, and Liam's my friend. Honestly Lex, now if I were you I would apologise to Carmen and the others because you've lost me." I shouted.


	5. Justine Littlewood, An Early Meeting!

**May Day Chapter 5**

**Skye's POV**

I can't believe Elektra would shove Liam like that, so, time for my revenge!

"Liam! Frank! Guess what?!" I whispered.

**Later that day**

"Hello Mandy" Liam sniggered as Elektra walked down the stairs.

"What did you just call me?!" She threatened.

"You heard Mandy!" Frank said.

"How do you know my real name?!"

"A little bird told us" Liam said laughing.

"What? You read my file?!"

"No! Our friend told us." Liam said.

"What friend?" She questioned.

"Me!" I said.

"I'm gonna get you for this Skye!" She threatened before storming off.

"High Five!" I said as we high fived with each other.

**That Afternoon in town**

"Hello, do you live at Elmtree House?" A woman asked.

"Yeah! What's it to you?" I said.

"Oh not much really. Does Mike still work there?"

"Y'mean Mike Milligan?" Liam asked

"Yeah that's the one. Tell him I'll be round in a year or so." The woman answered.

"Why?" We asked.

"To catch up. My name's Justine Littlewood." Justine said.

"What? Tracy's enemy." I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Justine asked.

"She wrote a book."

"Ah well! She always dreamt of being a writer. See you soon." She said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

**Back at Home**

"Tracy, I'm telling you. It was her! She looked exactly like the picture you showed us. Just a lot more grown up."

"Here, I got a picture." Liam said as he showed us the picture.

"Oh no! It is her!

**Woah! Talk about cliff-hanger! I decided to a scene to Series 2 where Liam and Skye meet Justine a year earlier than when she comes in the actual TV programme.**


	6. Horrifying News

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Elektra POV**

I was walking past the office when I overheard a staff meeting.

"Tracy, should we tell Skye that she has a half sister and that she still has her Dad." I heard Mike ask.

There was a silence then Tracy said "No, she's doing great here, if we tell her it could unsettle her."

"So we keep it secret" Gina replied, "And we put it in her file".

I grinned. Time to stir up some trouble!

**Skye POV**

I was playing pool with Liam and Frank, laughing as I was creaming them when Elektra came over.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"To talk to you, in private" She answered.

"No! Anything you want to say you can say right here" I retorted.

"Fine, it's your choice." She said ominously.

"Well...go on then!" I spoke bravely.

"I overheard a staff meeting about you; you have a new half sister." She said.

"It's a wind up, my Dad's dead" I answered

"No he's not; he faked it so he and your Mum could run away together."

"Does that mean they didn't care about me and is my Mum dead?" I asked shocked.

"Your Mum's still dead, that's why you have a half sister called Lisa. Your Dad remarried a woman who at the time was called Charlotte Woodton, but is now called Charlotte May." Elektra answered.

"How do I find out why they left me?" Meet me outside the office where I will tell you my plan." She grinned and walked off.

"Are you really gonna go along with an Elektra Scheme?" Liam asked worriedly.

"I just want to find out a bit about my past." I answered and walked off.

**Later that Day**

"So all you need to do is tell mike that the bathroom is flooding and I'll tell Gina that someone's been digging giant holes in the garden." Elektra plotted.

"But when they find out its not true they'll come back and we'll be done for!" I whined.

"I never said it wasn't true." Elektra smirked.

"Elektra!"

"Ready, GO!" She counted

"Mike the bathroom's flooded" I said and he rushed out the room I stayed and Elektra said "Gina someone's been digging giant holes in the garden!" she shouted and followed Gina out who locked the door forgetting that I was still in there.

"Let me in Skye!" Elektra whispered as she banged on the other side of the door. I pondered teasing her a bit then let her in.

"We don't have time for this" She said annoyed. I just laughed as I opened the filing cabinet and looked through my file. I got to the bit about why I was put in care and it said I was left home alone for two years because my parents were having trouble with people in our neighbourhood. My mother died in a car accident outside our old house when leaving to run away with my father. I was told when I was four that my father died from and illness, though Mother didn't seem too upset. My father had gone on to remarried a woman named Charlotte Woodton and have my half sister Lisa May who is now 2 months old.

"So it's true. What you said is true." I said, still shocked.

"Why would it not be true? I wouldn't lie to you about something this big. I would only lie to Liam to wind him up." Elektra said

"I guess you're right, but then again, you are Elektra."

"I know, I know." She answered.

As we were tidying up we heard Mike and Gina both scream

"KIDS!"

We locked the door of the office and jumped out the window running into the kitchen. Gina was covered in mud and Mike was soaked.

"Who dug massive holes in the garden?!" Gina screamed.

"And who flooded the girls and boys bathrooms?!" Mike shouted.

No one answered so things got drastic.

"You're all grounded except for Harry, Elektra and Skye."

A flood of comments and protests came through as we stood and grinned.

"Skye and Elektra told us of the pranks and Harry wouldn't do this, he's too small to pick up a spade so we're rewarding them by letting them off grounding and giving them all your allowances for the next month." Mike grinned

Another flood of comments and protests came through as we stood and grinned for the second time.

Of course Mike and Gina found out that Elektra had done it after we had got the month of allowance and took it all away and shared it between me and Harry. That was a bonus because me Liam and Frank went out into town the next weekend and went on a massive shopping spree, still saving money for future fast food needs.

**I'm thinking of making Skye meet someone out of Liam, Frank or her family for the next chapter.**

**Magic Enjoy**


	7. New Faces

**Skye POV**

**3am**

I was enjoying a lovely night's rest in my comfy bed when the doorbell rang. I shot out of my bedroom and sprinted down the stairs. I could hear someone close behind me as I neared the door. I turned round to be confronted by Liam O'Donovan.

We raced to the door, me being a fast runner arriving first, and I opened the door to see a blonde girl and a man standing there. I didn't like the way she was looking at Liam and I didn't like the look of her.

Her social worker, Roger, stormed into the office followed by a very tired and grumpy Tracy and Mike.

"Skye May," I announced to the girl, "And you are?"

"Sam Philips" She answered with attitude "And who's the cute boy?"

"I ain't deaf y'know," Liam stated angrily, "I dunno whether I should tell 'er my name Skye?"

"Just get it over with she'll find out soon enough" I encouraged. It was obvious that Liam didn't like this Sam girl any more than I did.

"Fine, Liam. Liam O'Donovan." He snapped.

"Really?" She said dreamily.

"Well we best dash we gotta get to bed have some well deserved rest," I said and as we became out of sight of Sam I whispered "Well deserved rest away from the likes of the infectious areas." He sniggered as we strolled casually up to our rooms which were next door to each other.

"I'm really tired" I complained resting my head on his shoulder, half asleep.

He'd gone really quiet so I looked up at him and he was blushing so I removed my head and said goodnight before wandering into my room on collapsing on my bed.

**6am**

I woke up to the sound of a fist pounding on my door. I stood up and made my way over to the door. I opened it only to find a certain O'Donovan fall through. I chuckled and shut the door before lying down on my bed catching up on a bit of sleep.

"Gus came into my room and told me he heard Sam talking to herself, saying that she was going to go into my room in the morning and not let me out until I kissed her and asked her out. I came to hide in your room." He explained looking around for a place to hide.

"What... but... boys aren't allowed in girls' rooms and vice versa. What about Franks room?" I questioned fed up and grumpy about being woken up twice that morning.

"I did. He got grumpy, threw a pillow at me and told me to get out! Please Skye? I'll give you a fiver." He offered.

"Alright then" I gave in.


	8. Journal

Skye POV

10am

I was having a lovely nap in bed, a lie in, when suddenly the fist pounding started on my door again. Honestly, last time I checked there wasn't a sign on my door saying;

FREE FIST POUND RIGHT HERE!

I wondered whether I was just dreaming about what had happened earlier that morning when Liam came to hide from Sam in my room. But I was proved wrong when the person that charged in was SAM! Liam must have noticed her arrival as he rolled under the bed.

"Oi! Skye! Have you seen Liam anywhere?!" She barked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked stupidly.

"So you have, haven't you," She questioned, "Because he said he wanted to speak to me in his room at 7:30. He wasn't there so I went round all the other kids rooms asking if they'd seen him and they all hate me now because I woke them up looking for him. It's all yqour fault, yours and Liam's!" She exclaimed.

"Liam knows that girls aren't allowed in boys rooms and vice versa. You didn't have to go knocking everyone's doors you could have waited till 8am. I'm not surprised why they hate you for the same reason why I'm not surprised that you're in care because with your attitude nobody would want you!" I told her aggressively. She just stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

"Well done Skye. I know vat kind of girl, she won't grass, she'll get revenge!" He told me off sarcastically.

"Sorry, it just came out. Besides, after I told her that boys aren't allowed in girls rooms if you popped up she would grass, and put on a 'Poor Little Me' act." I apologised. He shrugged as we walked down to get breakfast. As we were 2 hours late, Mike scolded us but it's summer, you need a few lie-ins every once in a while.

Sam POV

That burnt. I mean, I know sometimes I can get a bit aggressive but there's no need to get personal. I decided I had to get even. I knew for definite that Liam was in her room because that weird little kid, Gus, told me when I asked him if he had seen Liam. I hid in a room as Liam and Skye went down for breakfast. 'Now's my chance' I thought. I crept into Liam's room and started searching. I checked his sock drawer and found a pen, attached to a little notebook which, as I looked inside, I found out it was a journal and grinned, this was perfect. I left everything almost exactly as it was before and took the journal to my room to read.

I got to a bit which made me really jealous. I felt really mad now, after all that effort. Liam wasn't going to get off lightly, and neither was Skye!

Liam POV

After we had our breakfast I went up to my room to get my football so Skye, Frank and I could play. Skye came with me because I needed help finding it in my messy bomb site of a bedroom. Only I got a big shock. Whilst Skye was looking for the ball I was looking for some socks in my sock draw (and checking that my journal was still there). Only it wasn't! It had gone. I searched the whole of my bedroom, without Skye suspecting anything as she thought I was looking for the ball, but I couldn't find it! We found the ball and went down to get Frank.

Only that was when I got another big shock. Sam was standing on the pool table reading out a certain entry in my journal where I describe my feelings, to the whole of the DG!

I bolted up to my room, Skye hot on my tail, and barricaded it with me and her in it. So nobody suspected anything awkward she climb out my window to hers, opened it, climbed in and barricaded it. We talked over phone. Well, when I say we talked we played a game of monopoly using two of the same board. It was complicated.

Skye POV

I was so shocked I didn't know what on earth I should do. I decided to follow Liam up but ended up climbing out of his window, into my window, with a barricaded room playing a game of monopoly over the phone. I then said bye and hung up when the game had finished. It was probably better if I stayed away from him for a while, so people thought we now hated each other. I don't know whether Liam O'Donovan actually likes me or not. I don't know whether I like him in that way. I decided to come out of my room and realised everybody was laughing more at Liam than me. In fact, Tee, Carmen and Lily weren't laughing at any of us, so I decided to hang out with them.

Whilst I hung out with them I became best friends with Tee. I never really realised she could be this fun. Liam and Frank are still my friends but they hang out more together than with me anymore. I'm not upset.

"Can I ask ya a question?" Liam asked.

"If you're quick." I answered.

"Why aren't ya 'anging out wiv me and Frankie boy anymore?" he questioned.

"If we keep hanging out, people are gonna start teasing us. Do you really want that?" I answered.

"I'd rather 'ang out wiv ya" Liam confessed.

"I can't, I have other plans" I said.

"Fine, I thought ya was supposed to be our best friend but if that's 'ow ya wish to settle it then fine! I 'ave Frank." He started getting worked up.

"Yeah! I thought I was supposed to be your best friend and best friends do not keep secret from each other!" I stated my voice raising.

"YOU"RE MAKIN' A BIG MISTAKE BREAKIN' THIS FRIENDSHIP, YA DON'T 'AVE ANYONE TO TURN TO!" he shouted.

"OH YEAH AND YOU DO?! ANYWAY, I HAVE TEE, LILY AND CARMEN!" I yelled.

"I 'AVE FRANK!" he screamed.

"SEE! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! 'I HAVE FRANK!' THE WORD IN THAT SENTENCE I'M LOOKING AT MOST IS I. I THIS, I THAT! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA REALISE THAT THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE WORLD?!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AS SELFISH AS YA!"

"OKAY, NAME ONE TIME WHEN I'VE BEEN SELFISH TO YOU!" I proved.

"..." He thought.

"EXACTLY!" I screamed before storming off.

I don't need him. I can manage without him.

Ouch! Ended on a rough note!

Magic Enjoy


	9. Holiday of a Lifetime!

**Skye POV**

**6pm**

"KIDS!" Gina screamed from the living room before we all tumbled in. I sat next to Tee, I was serious about this friendship break but I'm not sure Liam was as I keep having to ignore sorry notes from you know who.

"We are going to ORLANDO!" Mike shouted as we all sat there shocked. Care kids like us never normally got to go on a holiday of a lifetime like this.

"Well... ya don't seem very happy?" Gina asked, worried. Suddenly there was an eruption of screams, cheers, yells and Gus asking about schedules.

"I've put the groups that you will be sleeping in a room with in the hotel and the groups you will be in at the parks on the staff notice board outside the office." Tracy told us before we all thundered to that noticeboard.

_Orlando_

_1\. Rooms_

_Liam, Frank, Toby, Johnny_

_Gus, Harry, Mike_

_Gina, Tracy, Sam_

_Skye, Tee, Sapphire_

_Lily, Carmen, Elektra_

_2\. Day Groups_

_Liam, Frank, Toby_

_Sapphire, Tracy, Harry_

_Lily, Carmen, Gina_

_Gus, Mike, Johnny_

_Elektra, Sam_

_Skye, Tee_

_3\. Journeys_

_Liam, Frank_

_Johnny, Toby_

_Mike, Gus_

_Sapphire, Harry_

_Skye, Tee_

Lily,_ Carmen_

_Elektra, Gina_

_Sam, Tracy_

Some of us screamed and laughed, some of us groaned. We were all excited though. If not showing it.

We were staying for 4 weeks.

I had a checklist of stuff:

15 different pairs of clothes and shoes

Toothbrush

Toothpaste

Hair Ties

Hairbrush

Swimming costume

Lilo

Phone

iPad (I had been saving my allowance for a year to get this)

Goggles

15 different pairs of pyjamas

Slippers

Towel

Shampoo

Conditioner

Soap

Deodorant

Water Bottle

Secret stash of fizzy drinks, crisps, chocolate and sweets ;)

Spending money (which I was going to change into $)

Earphones

CDs

Portable CD Player

Extension cable

Torch

Notebooks

Pencil Case

Makeup

Jewelry

Scamming book

Sewing Kit (Tee wants to teach me)

Face Paints (for a laugh)

As you can see I am bringing a lot of stuff. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I shouted. I was packing as we were leaving on Sunday, in 3 days!

"I need to hold your checklist and when I read out an item you need to check you have it. You can ask questions at the end." Gus insisted.

**1 hour later**

We had finally finished the checklist and I had a few questions.

"Is there going to be a washing machine there?"

"Yes" Gus answered.

"How long is the flight?"

"It is around 10 hours and 8 minutes" Gus replied.

"Does the hotel have resturants and room service"

"Yes," he finished, "Do you have any more questions?" he asked.

"No thanks Gus." I said as he strolled out to do the checking with all the others.

I can't wait to go to Orlando!


	10. Like an Episode of the CSI

**I'm sorry I haven't done anything in Orlando but I don't have a clue about anything there so I'm skipping to two days after the trip.**

**Skye POV**

In a dark room, someone's there. I don't know what to do, frozen to the spot I...

Oh come on, who am I kidding? The dark room is the toy cupboard and it's not even dark cos the light's on, the someone is Liam, and I am not 'frozen to the spot' cos I am not scared of him. At all.

He wanted to talk to me earlier...

_**Place: Kitchen**_

_**Time: 8am**_

_**Reason: Breakfast**_

_I was downstairs eating breakfast when I got dragged out of the room by the back of my top, still in the middle of eating a slice of toast._

_"What?!" I demanded, quite frustrated about dropping my toast in the process._

_"Can I talk to ya, later, in the toy cupboard."_

_"Sure," he looked surprised, but relieved until, "But it had better be a good reason otherwise" I hovered my finger across my neck, "You'll be sorry!" He looked scared again. I ran back into the kitchen, away from Liam, to make another slice of toast and butter._

So now I'm stood in the toy cupboard waiting for the foolish boy to actually breathe properly.

"Well, I don't have all day" I huffed.

"Oh, errr, well, you might need it then." He muttered, it's weird, Liam not being his usual cheeky self.

"Why?"

"Well, y'know about the thing with the journal, that wasn't me." He stammered.

"Who put you up to this?"

"What" He asked.

"Making excuses so we can be friends again" I stated.

"I'm not, I'm being serious. I didn't write that!" he claimed.

"Where's the proof?"

"I need you to help me find it so I can prove to the rest of the Dumping Ground that I don't love you!" He pleaded.

"Fine!" I moaned, "So, Sam was the one that read the journal so she's our prime suspect."

"Remember when ya had a go at 'er" he ominously started.

"Yeah and you told me she wouldn't grass she'd get..."

"REVENGE!" we realised at the same time.

"Vis is it, vis is her revenge! She finks vat I love ya so she makes it look like vat to the rest of the DG." he started. We were still in the toy cupboard by the way.

"Then she knew that we would start hating each other so people thought it was over. Without me to hide you in my room in the mornings, she can get you!" I finished.

"She couldn't do it while we were on holiday and had to leave it a bit straight after, that means she will strike tonight!" I told him.

"We need to prove it before tonight otherwise it will happen!" Liam screamed a bit too loud.

"Get out before someone hears us!" I whispered. We ran out.

**Sam POV**

Rats! They've seen through my plan, but they won't get proof, not in time anyway! Ha ha ha ha ha h-! Sounds creepy, ugghh!

**Skye POV**

Searching through Sam's room I kept noticing Liam getting more and more desperate.

"It's not 'ere, it's not anywhere!" he kept repeating, pacing up an down the room.

"Yeah, well we probably would have found it by now if you had actually helped." I moaned.

"Do ya know 'ow much pressure I've been under lately?" He demanded.

"You are right though, it's not here." I agreed as Liam sighed, "If I were Sam, were would I hide it."

Suddenly, the realisation hit us "THE DUSTBIN!"

We ran outside diving into the dustbin's searching for a blue notebook.

"Got it!" he shouted as we ran inside to take a shower before anyone, especially Sam, got suspicious, Liam keeping the diary on his person.

Later, while everyone was in the garden, me and Liam were in his room, looking in the journal.

" So, notice as I go through the journal, from the day you came there has been nothin' about me likin' ya more than a friend, until there." He explained.

"The handwriting's different there. It's neater, no offence."

"None taken" he sniggered.

"So now we need to do an investigation as to who's handwriting this is." I smiled. This'll be a piece of cake.

**Room 1**

**Occupance: Tee Taylor**

**Class: Innocent**

**Rating: Too neat, not joined.**

**Room 2**

**Occupance: Carmen Howle**

**Class: Suspect**

**Rating: Joined but very rough.**

**Room 3**

**Occupance: Harry Jones**

**Class: Innocent**

**Rating: Too big and basic**

**Room 4**

**Occupance: Sapphire Fox**

**Class: Suspect**

**Rating: To curly and neat**

**Room 5**

**Occupance: Sam Phillips**

**Class: Prime Suspect**

**Rating: Exactly like evidence handwriting**

**Need to keep checking though, just to be certain**

**Room 6**

**Occupance: Gus Carmichael**

**Class: Innocent**

**Rating: Way too neat and not joined.**

**Room 7 (Carmen's Room too)**

**Occupance: Lily Kettle**

**Class: Suspect**

**Rating: Too scruffy and not joined.**

**Room 8**

**Occupance: Johnny Taylor**

**Class: Innocent**

**Rating: Too rough and scruffy**

**Room 9 **

**Occupance: Toby Coleman**

**Class: Innocent**

**Rating: Too big and scruffy**

**Room 10**

**Occupance: Elektra Perkins**

**Class: Likely Suspect**

**Rating:?**

**Room 11**

**Occupance: Frank Matthews**

**Class: Innocent**

**Rating: Neat but rough on the edges**

With our detective notes written the only thing left was analysis: Fingerprint Analysis!

"So far, our investigation has been a success, with Sam as our Prime Suspect on 'Who wrote in Liam's journal. Sam thankyou for helping us." We announced.

"Huh?" A few people said.

"Gus take notes" Liam asked

"I was already"

"Sam thankyou for helping us by putting it in the dustbin which gives us more proof of it being you" I announced as she groaned, face palming.

"And vat just told us more." Liam stated, "Still, we need to be certain that Sam was alone on this so we are taking fingerprints." Sam got up to leave.

"Be our guest and leave if you want but that just gives us more reasons on why it might have been you," She sat down again as I kept talking, "And that goes for everyone. Good, now, lets crack on."

We took all the fingerprints before heading back up to Liam's room to analyse the notebook. Using our special wipe off paint (regular black paint and wet wipes) we identified the fingerprints to be, in fact, Sam's. We suspected that though didn't we? So now all we had to do was book the Living Room to set up.

After dinner everyone, including Mike, Gina and Tracy, flooded into the living room, some rushing to get the seat they wanted.

"Settle down everyone." Liam said as everyone went silent. "We 'ave identified the culprit"

"So at first I suspected Liam, because, well, everyone did. Then after remembering something that Liam told me, that Sam would get revenge, I suspected her. Was I right to, you don't know, but we will find out."

Liam carried on "By lookin' at people's schoolwork we identified that the writer was Sam." People turned to look at her, "But we still weren't sure if there was more to it. She could have had someone to help her. So we took fingerprints. This was all after we had fished the notebook out of the dustbin, which was open, beneath Sam's bedroom window. We took fingerprints and I, again, suspected Sam. We did ours as well cos we knew we would see some of mine because it's my journal."

I concluded "We found a lot of Liam's fingerprints and some of Sam's so I can conclude that the culprit of stealing and writing in Liam's journal was, Sam!" Everyone turned to look at her, some of the younger one's gasped.

**In the Office**

**Mike POV**

"Come in Sam. Take a seat." I beckoned, "Now, your social worker, Roger, is on his way because we, Tracy, Gina and I that is, don't think you've settled very well. That leads to the fact that we are sending you to another carehome. Now don't take this personally, it's not that we don't want you, we do, very much. We just want you to be happy... and I don't think you will be happy here. So, Tracy will help you pack your stuff, you'll be leaving in an hour." She was quiet, she just sat there, her face blank before walking out with Tracy.

**Sam POV**

Roger's gonna be so mad, I sat there for a moment, making my worry still keep my face blank. I got up and went to pack. It's all that Skye's fault. It's Liamie Wiamie's fault to but I don't wanna blame him. I saw her and Liam walking down the corridor. Perfect. I ran towards Skye, intending to knock her down. Unfortunately she was a lot smarter that I thought. She dodged me so I fell flat on my face. Liam was laughing. I was so mad I couldn't contain myself. I ran down to the kitchen, expecting them to follow and they did. While they weren't there I took something out of the drawer before running out into the garden. I lost them in the trees. Perfect. I ran out behind them and everything was a blur after that.

Next thing I know, I'm behind bars.

**Ooo. All went so dark. What do you think happened?**

**Magic Enjoy**


	11. Hospital

**Skye POV**

I woke up slowly. Everything was all fuzzy and blurry.

"Hey Chicken. How are you feeling?" I heard Mike say.

"Ok. Everything's just a bit fuzzy."

I faintly saw Frank sitting on one of the orange chairs. When he saw I was awake he rushed over to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Better thanks. Where's Liam?"

"In that bed next to you." Mike pointed. I saw Liam asleep in a white hospital bed. Suddenly it hit me.

"Mike, where am I?"

"You're in hospital." he answered.

"Why?"

"Sam stabbed you." I sat there shocked.

"What about Liam?" I held my breath.

"His was worse. They aren't sure if he'll make it." I sat there unable to breathe. Suddenly. Black.

**Just a short chapter while Skye realises where she is.**

**Magic Enjoy**


	12. I'm Here for You

**Frank POV**

**At the Hospital**

"I'm sorry Mike, Frank. He didn't make it." the Doctor told us. Normally in a situation like this I would have run away. But I didn't. I was worried about Skye.

After the Doctor left I turned to Mike and said "What are we going to do? Skye will blame herself. We shouldn't tell her." I decided.

"Yes but remember how you felt when you weren't told about you Grandad. She would feel like that if we didn't tell her. It might unsettle her a bit but we have to tell her." Mike told me and I realised he was right. Liam was like the brother she never had but we had to do what was best. Then we cried.

**Skye POV**

I woke up. Mike and Frank were standing over me.

"We've just had some terrible news." I looked over to Liam's bed to find he wasn't there. In fact, there was no bed there at all. I knew what was coming and I wasn't gonna like it, "Liam's died."

I lay there, shocked. I cried and cried and cried. I cried for days hours I didn't stop.

**Back at Elmtree House**

**Tracy POV**

I sat there, Harry in my arms, telling the kids that it might not be ok but they should hope for the best. Gina walked in.

"Well..."

"Skye made it but..." we all sighed in relief and hugged each other in delight.

Then I suddenly remembered "But what?"

"Liam didn't make it." We all sat shocked, we knew that everyone would react like this. We all started crying, even Elektra, "The funeral's next Wednesday so you will miss school but we didn't think you. would go anyway. Skye's being discharged from the hospital later and is coming home. We want you to all make her feel welcome otherwise she might think you don't care about her an-"

"But we do" Carmen interrupted as everyone nodded, "And we need to be very sensitive around her."

**Skye POV**

I came home to a quiet house but to be honest, I didn't expect it to be loud. I also didn't expect that Elektra would be upset, they are friends, they just make out that they are deadly enemies and always prank each other. I knocked on the office door to find Mike finishing a phone call. Tracy had brought me back.

"... Yes. That's good. So everything else will be normal. Great. Thanks, bye." Mike finished on the phone and I just sat there glaring at him, "What's wrong?"

"HOW CAN THIS PLACE BE NORMAL WITHOUT LIAM!" I screamed before dashing upstairs into his room, barricading the door. I sat there crying. I knew exactly how Frank felt when his Grandad died now. Alone. As if no-one else cared but you. I made up my mind.

**Tracy POV**

"Skye, come on let me in. Skye." I suddenly got worried. "MIKE!" he ran upstairs.

"What's the problem?"

"Skye won't answer and I can't open her door!"

"Well she hasn't locked it with the key because it's downstairs locked away in the office so she's probably just barricaded it." He answered as we shoved the door open.

"Where is she?" I saw the open window, "Mike, I think she's done a runner."

"What!"

**Skye POV**

I ran, with all my stuff that really mattered to me. I left, never to return. On your own you live by yourself, where no one can make you feel like you are the only one that cares. Where you don't feel like you're alone because they've gone, where you feel alone because you are alone. It's a nicer feeling trust me, I know these things. Both my parents died and I stayed on my own. Well at the time they were both dead. My Dad didn't die. That was a lie. He's married and has a new child called Lisa, probably to replace me.

I ran to my old house. No one lives there, because my Dad still owns it he just forgot. That means I have the right to live there. I unlocked the door using the rusty old key I had hidden in the pond on the front garden when I left. When Mike took me away. I stepped into the house, locking the door behind me, putting the key safely in my pocket. I checked the lights. They still worked because Dad still paid the bills. If I still loved my Dad I wouldn't have switched them on, because it costs him money. He's moved on from me though. A new wife, a new daughter, a new life. If he cared about me he would have got in touch. But he hasn't, which means he doesn't. I walked around. I switched lights off as I left the rooms. I still want there to be a chance that he comes for me. That won't happen if I waste all his money. Everything was as it was when I left it. The only thing different was my room.

It's back to doing what I had to do for two years. Dressing in clothes that cover my face and hair and stealing food and water. I have a bit of money, but that's for emergencies. There's not much of it.

My room is pretty much bare. I could make some money by selling clothes and shoes that I have grown out of now. Yeah, I could do that.

I ran into the town centre. I remember this really good charity shop that gives you more money for the item than you bought it for, if it's still there. It was still there. I sold all the clothes, shoes and other things I had found in the house that I didn't need. Including most of the contents of the Attic. I got £500. I said they were generous didn't I. Also, the owner is a blind old lady.

I was walking through the town, quite pleased with myself when I spotted a man. He looked at me and ran towards me. I legged it, sprinting through the alleyways to get home. When I got in the house I got the shock of my life. He was inside with me. I definetly locked the door cos I checked twice.

"Who are you? What do you want? Leave me alone!" I stammered.

"Skye it's me, your Dad. I want you back." He cried. I didn't know what to say. I thought I recognised him as my Dad, just an older version. I ran because I wasn't sure.

"I got a call from your Mike fella sayin' you'd done a bunk. I 'ad an idea 'bout where you'd gone, so I came."

"So, you do want me back, you and Charlotte care about me?"

"Course we do, I've never stopped." he warmly smiled

"So why'd you leave me when I was six."

"Look... I 'ad to go. The neighbourhood was givin' me trouble, we couldn't put you and ya Mum through it." He explained.

"So why did Mum leave?"

"What? When did ya Mum leave?" He got concerned.

"The day after you 'died', my file said she was planning to run away with you."

"We didn't plan anything. People were saying that our business was committing fraud and then a mate of mine told me that someone had called the cops and that I should quit and run away a quick as possible. So I told your Mum to tell ya I was in hospital. It was 'er that said I died." he sounded desperate.

"I would have thought you had died anyway."

"Come on, I'll take ya back to ya Mike fella and we'll get the paperwork started" he said.

"Paperwork for what?"

"Avent ya been listenin'. I'm takin' ya home!" I was stunned before I screamed in delight.

**? POV**

I woke up in a box, I was lying down in a long box. I shouted, but nobody heard me. Great, I was going to die.

**Who could that be? I think it's that obvious you probably know.**

**Magic Enjoy.**


	13. Am I the One that Just Died?

**Skye POV**

Right, this is it. The Day. The day I say goodbye to Liam properly (that's code for funeral, I just can't think about it or I will break) and I'm leaving next week. Liam was one of mine and Frank's best friends. We have each other but it isn't the same without Liam's business making mind. It wouldn't work anyway.

I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 8:59am. One minute till Gina's voice will bring the house down when she screams for me to get up for the funeral. It's 9:00am. I wait for it, but I don't hear it. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in" Gina enters.

"Ah, Skye. Good to see you're awake. We're having pancakes for breakfast if you want to come down." She offers, a kind smile on her face. I've never really seen her like this before. It's good and all but I'd rather it if people treated me normally. Only Elektra knows how to do that and right now, to be honest. She is the only person. Her, Tee and Frank. Everyone else is being nice. Too nice.

I enter the kitchen.

"Hi Skye you look lovely today did you sleep ok?" Carmen complimented. See what I mean.

"Thankyou and I didn't sleep much but I got to sleep eventually."

"She means she spent hours and hours weeping for her boyfriend." Elektra smirked.

"ELEKTRA!" Gina shouted but I stopped her.

"Gina, don't worry, it's fine. Thanks Elektra" everyone looked at me, puzzled for a moment, except Tee and Frank, "Apart from Tee and Frank she is the only person treating me normally and the only thing that I want that's possible is for everything to be normal. It was until today, because it's the funeral."

I stood up and left the kitchen, taking my toast with me.

"Your welcome greedy" Elektra laughed and I laughed too. We smiled at each other before I left the room. I think we could get on ok now you know.

I entered the bathroom my clothes and towel in one hand, shoes in the other. I showered before getting dressed into my long black dress, black hat and black veil which I let fall over my face. I put on my black patent heeled shoes before Gus bangs on the door. I knew it was him because the clock in the bathroom said exactly 9:30am and that's when he had scheduled his bath and just in case.

"I-"

"I know it's nine-thirty I'm coming out." I surrendered as I came out of the bathroom. He ran in bolting the door shut.

"Ok then?" I stated before wandering back to my room only to come face to face with Lex.

"Oh look, it's the 'Woman in Black'!" She smirked

"Haha listen to Elektra's amazing jokes that make you wet yourself in laughter." I said sarcastically.

"You look ok you know" she said.

"Thanks, you do too" She was wearing black trousers and a black shirt and blazer and had her blue streaked hair tied up in a bun underneath a black hat. She had black Dr. Martens on.

"Er, thanks I don't really like it." she said as we stood there in an awkward silence before going our separate ways.

**At the Funeral**

"We are here today to say goodbye to Liam Timothy O'Donovan, beloved care resident, and brother to most. We will all miss you very dearly." the vicar spoke, "Now Skye May will read her piece on her best friend." I got up and walked over to the stand.

"You are my best friend

There's no one like you

We couldn't stick it out until the end

But no-one could replace you.

No matter what I do

I will never forget you

I'll never once say 'Liam who?'

No one can take you

But I knew one day

We'd have to say goodbye

I just didn't expect it to be today

We'll be best friends until the day I die." I finished before sitting down.

"Next we will have Frank Matthews explain what Liam meant to him" the Vicar announced.

"Before Skye came, I just had Liam. No one could understand me except him, because of my Cerebal Palsy. Skye was also going through tough times when my Grandad died so she wasn't around much. Liam came to me. He told me to explain. He treated me like a saint and helped me through it. Liam helped Skye understand me, so she can too, but now Liam's gone we feel broken, spilt in two." he finished.

Tracy was crying and so were Mike and Gina. I was crying too, in fact we all were, except the boys, but they looked like they were about to.

"We would now like to bid farewell to Liam O'Donovan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye" We all said at the same time

"See ya but why are ya all sayin' goodbye to me. I'm right 'ere." I heard a cockney accent say. I looked around but there was no-one speaking. It came from the coffin. Suddenly it opened, "Ooo look it opened and I'm free finally. Hey everyone, why are we in church and why are yous all dressed in black, 'ho's funeral is it?"

Carmen went ghostly pale and answered "Yours"

"What ya talkin' about I ain't dead. I'm far from it, the hospital thought I was and before you could say WHIZ POP! I was in a coffin that was locked." Everyone stood there, stunned.

"I take it you need to sue the hospital?" the Vicar asked.

"Yes, we do. Come on Liam lets get you home." Mike said as he took everyone home. He offered to pay the Vicar extra but he refused.

**Back at Home**

"Hey Skye now I'm back we can 'ave a lifetime of party and fun." Liam said getting excited. Oh God. He didn't know!

"Urr Liam?"

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, "Skye?"

"Urr, we'll only have a week, I'm going to live with my Dad in Essex next week. It's too far a journey for me to come and visit on a daily basis. It will probably be once a month maybe only several times a year! Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine, you're lucky that you're one of the lucky leavers." He said before running upstairs.

"Liam wait!" I shouted running after him.

"It's fine. You wanna leave fine. I 'eard ya in that speech, saying we could've stuck it out together, well you were leavin'!" Liam snapped.

I ran into my room and cried. It was like when I was told Liam was dead all over again. Except it was him acting like I was the dead one.

**What a surprise! I think everyone knew what was coming.**

**Magic Enjoy.**


	14. Forever had to be Such a Long Term Label

**Welcome to the Season Finale of May Day! I hope you enjoy!**

**Skye POV**

This is it. The Day 2. The first day was 'the funeral'. This one is the Leaving Day. The Day I go to live with my Dad forever and hardly ever see Liam, Frank, Tee, Lex or anyone. I'm excited but nervous. To see my Dad and Charlotte and little Lisa again. She's 9 months old now. Nearly 1, she's so cute. Her first word was my name, her second was Daddy and third Mummy which probably sounds really lame but to us was really sweet. She said her first words when she was 5 months and hasn't stopped talking since. She's a right old chatterbox is Lisa. Then Liam, he hasn't talked to me since last Wednesday. He hasn't even looked at me or in my direction since. I don't get why he's mad. We might not see each other for ages and he's decided to hate me!

I got out of bed and it was 8:59am, the same time as last Wednesday and Gina wouldn't scream for me at 9, she would come up and see I'm awake then tell me that it was pancakes. 9:00am and:

"SKYE BREAKFAST!" I heard Gina scream. Ok not what I expected but there you go. I went downstairs to breakfast, it was a full English Breakfast AND waffles AND pancakes! Then I ran upstairs to have a bath. Gus even let me stay in until 10:00am and had his bath after. All because I was leaving.

I got dressed into a pink long sleeved crop top and denim shorts pink stilettos with a tad of lipgloss and mascara. I don't usually dress up like this but it's my last day after all. I wore the necklace the Dad had given to me before he 'went into hospital'.

I walked downstairs to find everyone clapping including my Dad and Charlotte. Lisa giggle her head off clapping a few times, not understanding what was going on.

"Bye everyone!" I said as I hugged a crying Tee, high fived Frank and Liam (who had finally seen sense and stopped hating me) and also high fived Elektra before hugging Tracy, Mike and Gina.

I got in the car and waved, mascara running down my face. Everyone shouted bye as the car drove off the driveway away from the Dumping Ground forever!

**Short but effective!**

**Magic Enjoy**


End file.
